


Beautiful Tragic Love Affair

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is soft and likes the food, Crowley wears heels and a dress, Hurt and comfort, I'm not that kind of monster, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Titanic AU, it hurts anyway, stargazing on the ship, they are not Rose and Jack, they have a secret, vacations on the Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: The Titanic au nobody asked for.In 1912 they board the Titanic on her maiden voyage. Neither heaven nor hell knows where they are.Little do they know that their little vacation ends in a tragedy, they need to escape.





	Beautiful Tragic Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I'm working on another oneshot, but friday they showed underwater films of the sunken titanic in the news and I suddenly had an idea that wanted to be written down.
> 
> I used the wikipedia article to stay as close to the actual events of the Titanic as possible, such in dates and time.
> 
> This is my second work in the GO Fandom and I hope you like it just as much as my first one.
> 
> Thank you in advance for all your nice comments and kudos! This means a lot to me.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: buckyandthegreyjoys.tumblr.com :)
> 
> now have fun with my second work of our ineffable husbands.

"Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Aziraphale looked up at the enormous ship, letting his gaze wander over the laughing families, who said goodbye to family members that stayed behind, hoping for another reunion at the other end of the maiden voyage.  
  
It was loud and happy and Aziraphale was almost as excited as the other travellers.  
  
"Oh, indeed, angel, indeed. As beautiful as a ship can be.", the demon mused and raised an eyebrow at the nervously fiddling angel.  
  
"Do you think it's a great idea to board a ship together? What would your side say if they knew?"  
  
Aziraphale didn't answer right away at the tease, shrugging lightly. "I don't know. They don't have to know, right? It's just for a few days."  
  
The angel clasped his hands together and straightened his back.  
  
"If we don't want to be left behind, we should go on board now.", the principality simply put this discussion to an end.  
  
They both accidentally happened to be here and it was not intentionally, so his side couldn't say anything. It wasn't his fault that the demon accidentally showed up on the ship. The other angels didn't have to know that they met before already.

And what was he gonna do? Stop the ship when they were on the sea just because there was Crowley on it? Unlikely.  
  
"Yes, yes. After you.", Crowley stated and gestured for the angel to start moving.  
  
It was a dumb idea, right? Having this little cruise with Aziraphale. But Crowley was up for dumb ideas and maybe he could fulfill the one or other temptation with all the people on board, so why not.  
  
Nobody had to know. Like Aziraphale said. Easy enough.  
  
–  
  
Soon enough they were both standing at the railing, watching the sheer endless amount of people on land to wave the ship goodbye.  
  
Aziraphale loved the atmosphere. Everything screamed luxury at them and he couldn't wait to try the food later.  
  
It took quite a while for everyone to calm down, for everything to got quieter.  
  
They both stood there for a long time, watching the harbor and coast slowly disappear on the horizon, hearing the water crashing against the ship on each side.  
  
"What do you think, dear? Should we try out the restaurant?", Aziraphale suggested and coaxed out a laugh from the demons throat.  
  
"Of course. We're on an exclusive ship, the biggest ship that exists right now, on its first journey and you're only thinking about food.", he teased, but as if he could deny his angel any wishes.  
  
And Aziraphale knew that. He fucking knew. That smile was a smile of a spoiled angel, who knew how to get what he wanted. But it was Crowleys fault after all. It was him who spoiled the angel throughout the years.  
  
"To the restaurant then, angel. Lead the way.", Crowley agreed. Well then. Why not take a look at the insides of the ship after all?  
  
Maybe the angel and the demon would have chosen different, if they both knew about the fate of many people and the ship itself.  
  
Or maybe they wouldn't. Now, all these years later, they both couldn't tell.  
  
–  
  
They both decided to first discover a little more of the ship, before actually joining everyone in the dinner halls.  
  
Crowley was trying the expensive wine as he watched the angel as always trying the what seems just as expensive food.  
  
"Oh dear. You need to try this.", Aziraphale said after a few moment of comfortable silence between them.  
  
"Oh, no. I think I'll just stay with the wine, angel.", Crowley returned and shook his head, yellow ambers hidden behind glasses again.  
  
"No, no. You need to try it. It tastes wonderful.", Aziraphale held against and the angels face looked as determined as always when he wanted something.  
  
The small pout just added to it and Crowley rolled his eyes, sighing quietly.  
  
"Fine. Fine, I'll try it."  
  
And before the demon knew what was going on, a bite was presented on the angels spoon, offered to the demon with an attentive gaze.  
  
"Ngk."  
  
Of course Aziraphale had to offer him his own spoon. But it sort of was enough to melt his speaking abilities. He leaned forward, the serpent tongue licking the small bite of meat from the spoon.  
  
The angel was pretty sure that this sight alone was sinful enough for hell.  
  
But soon Aziraphale was busy enough to watch Crowley eating the offered food and to end all thoughts about it.  
  
"And? What do you think, my dear?"  
  
"It's actually good.", Crowley admitted after a moment, nodding in surprise. "You were right."  
  
Crowley leaned back as he watched the angel with an arche of his eyebrow.  
  
"Did you just tempt me to try your food?", he asked and watched the angel gasp, a demonic smirk was hidden behind the rim of the wine glass.  
  
"I did not. Absolutely not. This was not – I just asked you to try the food."  
  
"Mhm. Just like you asked me to try oysters?"  
  
Oh, what a brilliant sight for tired demon eyes. The angel actually blushed. Crowley decided that even for this sight alone, the attending of the cruise was worth it. Absolutely worth it.  
  
"I did not.", Aziraphale tried to weakly defend himself and bit on his bottom lip for a moment, before turning his attention back to the food.  
  
This was better for both of them.  
  
Aziraphale was lucky that the orchestra decided to just play along for dinner, saving him from a deeper conversation about tempting. Because as if Crowley would let go of it so easily.  
  
So their first night on the ship they spent with food and wine they took along on deck and a wonderful sight over the sea, the moon reflecting on the waves of cold water.  
  
Perhaps they moved a little closer as they sat there together and perhaps it wasn't only because it was cold and Crowley seeked the warmth of the angel. Or perhaps it was exactly out of that reason, because Aziraphale was happy to warm the snake.  
  
Neither of them would admit if anyone would have asked.

  
  
–

  
11th April.  
  
Aziraphale pulled Crowley along, the demon groaning quietly.  
  
"I was about to do some serious business, angel."  
  
"We're not here to do some business, Crowley. It's not our place to interfere.", Aziraphale scolded him. Besides he was so excited to watch the ship get into the harbor in Ireland. It was so interesting to see and he was curious to see some land. Even if it was only from the ship.  
  
"I did not interfere, angel. It was just... A little temptation. Just lighting up the spark that already existed between them."  
  
"She was supposed to marry someone else and you made her run off with that boy. You're unbelievable."  
  
Aziraphale had overheard a conversation from the family of the girl, the incident already handled as the biggest scandal in their family.  
  
"Oh, you're no fun. They didn't run away together, which isn't even possible on a ship, in case you didn't notice. There's water everywhere. They won't even see each other again, most likely after this whole journey."  
  
"But what if they do? You can't just.. interfere like this. What if they were important for humanity?"  
  
"Angel, they are not. Otherwise we'd know. It's just a girl and a boy who are having the time of their lives. It's just fun.", Crowley reassured the angel and soon enough was standing next to the nervous principality, leaning against the railing as they watched the coast of Ireland come closer.  
  
Luckily the sight shut up Aziraphale for now and he wasn't pressing any further.  
  
People were awaiting them, mostly there to watch the biggest ship stop at their port. It was an impressive sight, after all.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful that humanity managed to build such a ship?", Aziraphale asked, hopefully quiet enough for not anyone else to hear them.  
  
"Ah yes. A perfect conversation for when everyone else is around.", Crowley teased and gestured to the people around them. "Why don't you tell them more about us?"  
  
A roll of eyes and a glare shut the demon up immediately as well, just snorting quietly to himself.  
  
"Yes, angel. It is impressive.", the serpent replied after a moment then, since it looked like the ethereal being in front of him still expected an answer. And who was he to deny Aziraphale?  
  
They stayed there until the ship left again a few hours later, Crowley organizing them some wine again to drink during the wait.

  
  
–

  
13th April.  
  
Aziraphale was standing there, nervously fiddling with his hands as he waited for Crowley to finally join him for dinner in the exclusive restaurant of the ship.  
  
They finally decided to match their clothing to the general dress code in the higher class of the ship, after they had spent the previous evening in the third class, which was definitely almost as fun.  
  
Especially the way Crowley was around kids. It was... a nice sight. It made him even softer than the demon already was. Even if he would never admit that and probably tell stories about how he eats the children for breakfast.  
  
Instead of letting them braid his red hair.  
  
Aziraphale smoothed down over the black jacket of his suit, the bowtie sitting neatly around his neck.  
  
_Of course he chose a bowtie_, Crowley thought as he spotted the angel first. What else did he expect?  
  
The angel definitely expected something else than what his eyes caught as Crowley stopped behind him.  
  
"Aziraphale."  
  
Said angel turned around and his mouth went dry.  
  
"_Oh, good lord._", Aziraphale muttered and he felt like he was thrown back into the French Revolution when he spotted Crowley, just different.  
  
The angel didn't know what to look at first.  
  
The black heels which made Crowleys legs look so impossible long?  
  
Or the black dress, _the dress!_ A dress that was probably straight out of hell, because it made him look at places an angel should never look at. A long cut out revealed just a tad too bit of Crowleys smooth skin, but not enough to shock the poor ladies and gentlemen into cardiac arrest.  
  
( Aziraphale was a different topic here. He forgot for a moment how to properly breathe. )  
  
The little stones in the dress caught the light and reflected it like a thousand diamonds.  
  
He wanted to thank whoever was listenting for the dress at least not revealing too much of Crowleys chest, which soon went into regret, because as soon as Crowley realized that the angel was practically staring at him, he turned around to show off.  
  
The dress left the back basically free, the smooth fabric perfectly closed over a perfect booty.  
  
And _the hair_. The hair was soft and fell with gentle waves over Crowleys shoulder, one side of it braided over his left ear. It looked like there were gold particles in the red, like little stars in a sea of fire.  
  
But Aziraphale couldn't really tell if it was maybe just the light.  
  
The dark sunglasses sort of rounded up the outfit, Aziraphale couldn't even tell why.  
  
And as Crowley spoke, his eyes got drawn to those lips, so sinful lips, covered in dark, red lipstick.  
  
"If you keep staring at me like this, angel, we need to get us a room.", Crowley mused and a grin split said lips. "Didn't you want to get some food?"  
  
"Mhm? Oh. Yes. Food. Yes, a good idea. Let's get food. We're late.", Aziraphale stumbled over words and tried not to stare too obvious at the demon. Even if it was way too late for that.  
  
They were on a ship together out of no reason, basically for... vacations. And Crowley was looking like this and Aziraphale felt like he was about to throw his principles over board and drowning them in the cold water outside.  
  
And as if that wasn't worse enough already, Crowley slipped an arm around Aziraphales elbow as they walked inside, creating no space between them for now.  
  
Aziraphale couldn't concentrate on his food at all tonight. It was impossible. With Crowley putting his leg over the other leg like that, the cut out revealing his skin again.  
  
He was an angel. He could not – with a demon. He was not supposed to. He almost stabbed his fish like it was its fault that Crowley teased him like that, like he was trying to tempt the angel to – whatever it was the demon wanted to tempt him to.  
  
"How is your fish?", Crowley asked in amusement. "Did it do anything wrong? Because it is already dead, you know. There is no need to stab it like that."  
  
Aziraphale let out a small, nervous laugh.  
  
"I know, I know that. It's fine, really. Splendid.", he replied and shoved another forkful of food into his mouth to shut himself up.  
  
By the time the dessert arrived, both of them had calmed down a bit. Even Aziraphale managed to fully enjoy his food for now.  
  
Crowley almost protested, since the pudding got more of Aziraphales attention right now than he did.  
  
He had a plan for tonight. Or sort of a plan at least. Kinda.  
  
They were on a ship, they were alone, heaven and hell were far away, didn't even know where they were right now. Aziraphale chose to come along, knowing there was no actual reason for it. He even proposed to go on this cruise. And Crowley decided to take this little chance of the angels commitment.  
  
Perhaps not something for long, but for these few days they could just.. be Crowley and Aziraphale. Not a demon and an angel.  
  
The way Aziraphale had looked at him earlier definitely spoke a hundreds words of commitment.  
  
"I will get us the wine for later.", Crowley stated and smirked at the angel after the restaurant had slowly emptied.  
  
"Meet me at our spot on deck?", the serpent suggested, yellow ambers like stars staring over the sunglasses at the other one.  
  
"Sure. Yes. I will get us glasses.", Aziraphale agreed.  
  
Like they had done this all their life.

  
  
–

  
  
A cold breeze made the demon shiver as he waited for the angel to join him. The wine bottle in front of him next to his sunglasses he took off earlier as he was sitting there, listenting to the water crashing against the ship. Clouds hid most of the stars tonight, but the moon was peaking through them from time to time.  
  
"Crowley.", the soft voice broke the sounds of the night as Aziraphale sit down next to him, two glasses clinking softly against each other.  
  
"Angel. And I thought you wouldn't come.", the demon smirked, his voice only betraying him with a hint of concern in it.  
  
Aziraphale didn't reply to this, because yes, for a second he actually had thought about not showing up. Because things changed tonight between them. Got into another space he never thought would visit with Crowley.  
  
But nobody would ever have to know what happened here, right? What happened on a ship, stayed on the ship.  
  
Crowley opened the bottle of wine to end this awkward silence between them, his heart sinking a bit, just as Aziraphale voice came up again:  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
_Of course he did._ Crowley stopped in his movement for a second, before forcing himself to continue to pour the red wine into their glasses.  
  
A simple, shy smile was shared by the angel as he took the glass, and an almost soft smile was returned by the demon.  
  
They spent a few minutes or maybe longer in a comfortable silence. Both didn't care how much time they spent like this.  
  
Another cold breeze interrupted them, making the demon shiver again. He stared at his glass in embarrassment and with a scowl, almost in the same way Aziraphale treated his fish earlier. As if it was the wines fault that Crowley hated the cold.  
  
Maybe Aziraphale didn't notice.  
  
But the angel wasn't dumb. And after another long moment of thinking, he slipped off his own jacket, hesitating, before slowly putting it over Crowleys shoulders.  
  
The gesture alone melted the demon nearly into the ship, a hand reaching for the jacket to hold it close. It was warm and smelled like Aziraphale.  
  
How awful.  
  
Luckily for them both, the cloud in front of the moon hid both their red cheeks.  
  
None of them mentioned it, neither did they say anything when Crowley came a bit closer again as the wind didn't get any warmer.  
  
And none of them either said anything when Aziraphale hesitantly put his arm around the other one. Of course only to keep him warm. Of course.  
  
"Let's take a small walk around, shall we?", Crowley suggested at some point after the bottle had been emptied.  
  
Aziraphale nodded slowly and got up, holding out his hand to help Crowley up.  
  
No one had to tell the demon twice to reach for Aziraphales hand and to hold it. He just did it. He just didn't let go of Aziraphales hand after he had gotten up.  
  
And without a word the angel accepted after a second of almost pulling away.  
  
They spent their little walk around the ship in silence, which was only interrupted by quiet conversations of the other guests around or Crowleys heels, only their hands touching shyly. Holding each other. Testing.  
  
They only met a handful of other couples or other people, none of them paying too much attention to the odd couple.  
  
Or maybe they weren't even that odd anymore.  
  
At the opposite of the ship from where they had previously been, Crowley stopped. Enough. He had enough.  
  
He only had this one chance, the angel hadn't been this relaxed in centuries. Or maybe never.  
  
So he took the angel off guard, pulling him slowly close by his hand, as if he wanted to give him time to back away.  
  
Time Aziraphale should have used maybe. But he didn't. He let it happen. He didn't know why he was suddenly so weak. Maybe the angel didn't want to imagine them in danger at least for one night. For now.  
  
Crowley still held his hand tightly, their faces getting drawn close like the tide and the moon.  
  
"Shh.", he murmured and cupped the angels cheek with his other, free hand as he shied almost away.  
  
"Nobody has to know. Nobody will know. I promise. It's just you and me.", the demon murmured and guided the angel into a kiss, a kiss he desired for centuries.  
  
Their lips met in a gentle kiss, as if they had never done anything else. As if they were made to fit together.  
  
At some point Aziraphale wrapped his free arm around Crowleys hips, pulling him a bit closer.  
  
Nobody had to know.  
  
His mind was not even thinking anyway. His mind was completely occupied by the soft lips of the demon.  
  
And perhaps they stayed there for the rest of the night, kissing. Because even if there was nothing more that Crowley wanted than to pull the angel into one of the empty rooms and perhaps even Aziraphale wished nothing more tonight, but they didn't want to test their luck.  
  
The world didn't explode, the kraken didn't suddenly rise because they were kissing. And even if none of their sides knew where they were, Aziraphale did not wish to risk anything even more.  
  
Even the kissing was maybe too much. Could get them into endless trouble. Especially Crowley. They could destroy him. They would. If they knew.  
  
But Crowley ended his doubts for the night, reassuring him every time the angel wanted to say so.  
  
Tonight they were not a demon and an angel.  
  
Tonight was of desperate longing of two lovers that only had this one night to share. Protected by darkness and the ship.  
  
Because as soon as the sun would rise, they were just that again.

Two enemies. At least for the world.

  
  
–

  
14th April.  
  
Just as predicted, as soon as the sun rose and the rest of the people awoke, they had long parted but secretly held hands until they joined breakfast.  
  
Neither the angel nor the demon wished to talk about what happened last night. It was their secret and it wouldn't resurface until the day they were finally safe again.  
  
Until there wasn't the always present threat of being discorperated or worse, simply destroyed. Or falling, at least for Aziraphale. You couldn't fall from hell after all.  
  
But it didn't make things awkward. Not at all. Like they stored their night in their hearts, hiding it there from the sight of each others sides and both knew that it wasn't because none of them wanted to continue, but because of where they came from.  
  
Breakfast was shared in a comfortable, but a bit lazy silence and Crowley had gotten rid of the dress and changed back into less.. obvious clothes.  
  
Eyes were hidden behind dark shades again as he sipped on some tea, watching the angel indulging himself in the little sin of an excellent breakfast.  
  
"So what are we doing today?", he asked between two bites, his eyes resting on the serpent.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Spending another lazy day on deck? I saw the sun peaking out earlier.", he smirked and well, why not?  
  
There was no business to attend, no other place to be. They could just sit there and drink wine all day long as much as they wished for.  
  
And so they did.

Without knowing that soon their little bubble would be interrupted, literally destroyed by the sheer force of unpredictable nature.  
  
That after this night the journey of the Titanic would be for a very long time world wide known.  
  
Their day consisted of good wine, some even better food and the secret brushing of hands, which seemed almost accidentally.

  
  
–

  
14th April – 11:40 pm.  
  
Aziraphale leaned against the railing, the demon next to him as they stared both into the darkness, as the ship slowly began to turn. If anybody would ask them nowadays what they talked about, they both wouldn't be able to recall anymore.  
  
What they both remembered though was the sudden sound of something crashing against the ship and the movement itself.  
  
Aziraphale looked up, his gaze wandering over the water before staring over at Crowley in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I heard and felt that too.", Crowley replied to the unanswered question. "Let's find out what it was, angel."  
  
He reached for the angels arm to pull him along as he went towards where the sound came from. At least where he suspected it at least to come from.  
  
"Oh, shit.", the demon muttered and spoke out loud both of their thoughts, as their eyes stared at the rather enormous iceberg on the water which had apparently collided with the ship.  
  
"It doesn't seem like anything happened, does it?", Aziraphale asked after a moment; since nobody fell into visible panic yet. Everything was still rather quiet, as if the ship itself was holding its breath.  
  
Not many people were on deck, most of the guests had retreated to their rooms or other parts of the ship which were warmer than it was outside.  
  
"No. Let's hope it was nothing.", the demon replied slowly.  
  
–  
  
12:05 am.  
  
The evacuation started. Aziraphale had really hoped that everything was alright. They both had hoped so. Briefly they wondered if a little miracle would be too obvious, but figured that they couldn't prevent everything. Some things had to happen.  
  
Even Crowley didn't dare to interfere like that. They both didn't know if this was supposed to happen, since none of their sides even knew that they were here. It was too much of a risk.  
  
But that didn't mean they couldn't help to evacuate the people. And maybe save another one or two like that.

  
  
12:45 am.  
  
The first lifeboat touched the water but most of the passengers still didn't really believe that this was a safer place than the Titanic, which was definitely bigger than the lifeboats itself.  
  
"I'm going downstairs.", Crowley exclaimed as Aziraphale and he crossed paths at some point.  
  
"Be careful.", Aziraphale replied, worry written all over his face. Worry about Crowley and all these human beings on board.  
  
"You too, angel.", the demon replied and walked backwards, before disappearing inside again.  
  
This should be one of the last times they actually talked to each other for quite a while, without either of them knowing.  
  
Aziraphale simply hoped they would be safe.

  
  
1 am.  
  
Crowley was knee deep into the ice cold water and was simply thankful that this wouldn't actually kill him. Or discorperate him. Hopefully at least.  
  
He felt like his soul was torn in two at least, as he found a little boy in the third class, searching for his mum. Crowley simply picked him up and found another bunch of children soon enough.  
  
All those kids. All those who deserved to live and he couldn't save them all, right? It was simply impossible.  
  
Soon enough he was leading the little kids and even some older, some maybe even in their twenties, because there wasn't much time. He might be a demon and would survive, but the human beings weren't so resistant against the cold water that was currently flooding the lower classes.

  
  
1:30 am.  
  
Crowley finally managed to get them all into a lifeboat, while Aziraphale was helping the people to get in there without falling or slipping.  
  
He could hear the small orchestra playing, which sort of ended up in goosebumps on his skin. Or maybe it was the simple knowing of the tragedy that would happen soon enough.  
  
Panic was slowly spreading. Not many boats were left and by now almost everyone realized the ship was sinking inevitably.

  
  
2:05 am.  
  
The last lifeboat was let down and they couldn't believe it. So many people were still left. Aziraphale had tried to get a younger man on board but was refused and then it was gone.  
  
Aziraphale wanted to help him but by the time he made sure the lifeboat had touched the water safely and without any incident, the man was gone.  
  
The orchestra was still playing. He didn't even recognize the song.  
  
"Crowley!", he called out, searching for the red haired demon in the mass. But the ship was big and he could be on the other side as well.

  
  
2:10 am.  
  
One of the chimneys gave in and landed with a horrid sound in the water, which had started to flood the deck already too.  
  
Aziraphale saved one of the crewmembers with his invisible wing, even if he didn't know if it was any use. The life boats were gone. The ship was sinking.  
  
And Crowley was still gone too.  
  
At the same time the demon tried to find the angel, which was nearly impossible. Panic was flooding the remaining people on the ship and he had to make sure he wasn't thrown off.  
  
When the chimney suddenly raced towards the water, his breath was stuck in his throat for a moment.

  
  
2:18 am.  
  
The sinking of the ship reached its peak. The luxurious Titanic, biggest ship of the world, broke into two parts.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark and neither the angel, nor the demon could see anything anymore. They only held on to a handful of people, trying to save them while also making sure to not be discorperated.  
  
One of two parts of the Titanic sank almost immediately.

  
  
2:20 am.  
  
Aziraphale and Crowley were both holding on to the ship and as the second part of the Titanic started to sink within moments, one occult and one ethereal being spread their wings under water, saving a handful people at least from being drown or being hit by parts of the ship.

  
  
2.30 am.  
  
Aziraphale managed to get a young woman into one of the lifeboats that tried to row away as he saved himself as well, trying to get the people to turn around to help the remaining passengers. But they were scared and none wanted to turn around. Except for one boat much later, but that would be too late for most of them.  
  
Crowley was warming one of the babies as he was sitting on one of the lifeboats, a mother having shoved the baby into his arms with her last remaining strength as he was swimming past her.  
  
He was quietly singing a lullaby to calm her cries. Hannah. Her name was Hannah. Later he would repeat this a thousand times so maybe they could find any living family members.

  
  
3 am.  
  
Horrid silence had slowly spread over the sea, any help for the passengers in the water would be too late now.  
  
The demon and the angel both stared at the dark water that from now on should hold such a horrible secret.

  
  
–

  
  
18th April.  
  
The Carpathia was reaching the port of New York with the surviving passengers.  
  
Aziraphale stood there, hands clasped together in front of him, a frown over his face. He hadn't seen Crowley ever since that time they parted on the ship.  
  
His heart was yearning at the possibility that Crowley maybe didn't make it, yearning to prove this possibility wrong.  
  
He was awaiting the ship with so many other family members which were hoping for the return of their daughters and sons and husbands and wives, parents, brothers and sisters, friends.  
  
Aziraphale swallowed hard as the first people walked off the ship, his eyes immediately starting to search for the demon. The red hair.  
  
He didn't know what he would do if Crowley didn't make it. Did he just get discorperated? Would he get a new body? Or would this be the end of their Arrangement? A final end?  
  
Aziraphale hadn't realized he held his breath, but as he finally spotted a red haired demon, he couldn't tell how /relieved/ he was.  
  
"Crowley!", he called out and the tired look on the face of said demon almost immediately disappeared.  
  
He had still taken care of the baby he saved for the last days, now making sure it would get into the right arms of the awaiting family members, before the serpent slowly strolled over to the angel.  
  
Or rather he wanted to to slow.  
  
Which ended for both of them in almost a run towards each other, both trying to contain each others relief.  
  
"Angel.", he breathed out and Aziraphale couldn't hold back a small smile.  
  
But in their minds their yearning hearts reached for each other and for a moment they were back on the ship, in the night and they were kissing while nobody was watching.  
  
But now things were different again. Especially because by now their sides probably knew about what happened. They couldn't be caught kissing here.  
  
So it was only a small, accidental brush of hands as they left, a small smile and a hint of red on both of their cheeks.  
  
–  
  
"So many didn't make it.", Crowley was muttering as they sat side by side by the coast, watching the unforgiving water from a safe distance.  
  
"I know.", Aziraphale replied quietly. "Should we have done more? Saved more? Them all?"  
  
"I don't think that would have been a great idea.", Crowley replied quietly. "I think we interfered more than we should have already."  
  
_ It's not our fault, it's okay._  
  
Unspoken words between them, but still they both heard it.

  
  
–

  
  
_At the end of the day an angel and a demon sat together to have dinner once more, both with the secret of a kiss in their hearts and the hoping that one day, it didn't have to be a secret anymore._

> I_n dreams, I meet you in warm conversation,_  
_We both wake in lonely beds in different cities._  
_And time, is taking its sweet time erasing you,_  
_And you've got your demons, and darling they all look like me._
> 
> _'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there,_  
_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair._
> 
> _ \- Taylor Swift - sad beautiful tragic._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd be happy if you'd leave a comment, critic or a kudo to let me know what you think :)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
